


in the sun

by hquties (timelessidyll)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, flower shop au, for like two paragraphs, i don't know anymore i'm sorry my exchange giftee, i don't know man it's so abstract, i think oikawa is supposed to be a businessman, is that what you call prose, poetic writing, technically, tsukishima and yamaguchi makes appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/hquties
Summary: oikawa walks past a flower shop on his way home; not everything is as it seems; time flies by in this quaint business that pulls you inside





	

Buds were blooming in the windows of the bright, quaint flower shop Oikawa passed by on the path back to his apartment. He remembered vaguely it was his mother’s birthday in two weeks, and, on impulse, he walked into the store to observe the varieties. A jingling bell above the doorway alerted whatever worker was in shop that they had a customer. No one came immediately, but Oikawa had assumed as much would happen. In this little, forgotten town on the edges of the city, there was little more to do than tend to the everyday needs of customers and the shop. He heard voices in the background, presumably the other customer he saw through the glass, and a more masculine voice he detected. ‘Must be the worker.’ A passing thought, hardly worth revisiting. He saw a blond head poke out from above the hydrangeas clustered in various colors around a circular pedestal ledge. His glasses slipped down his nose momentarily before he pushed them back and straightened himself, reaching about six centimeters above Oikawa. He held about him a pretentious air, tempered by the utterly apathetic expression on his face.

“May I help you with any service you require of this flower shop?” If Oikawa had not known better, he would be entirely certain that the young man before him had no want to be employed here. But there was a certain brightness in his eyes, something one just couldn’t dismiss. It was nearly as though he kept his monotonous defense to avoid anyone realizing how much he cared. Smothering a smirk threatening its way onto Oikawa’s face, he adopted much the curious consumer’s expression and feigned interest.

“Oh, I believe I will be alright. May I call on you if I require your assistance?” Playing along with the charade, the other man’s expression, along with a glance at his nametag, told him that ‘Tsukishima’ was all too happy to be relieved of his duty.

“My apologies, but my shift has just completed. I will be unable to help you with anything in regards to the flowers in this shop. However, my manager is currently handling another customer, and should you need it, he would be glad to help.” The polite smile he wore simply for those occasions that required a difficult customer seemed strained, and Oikawa contemplated putting the man out of his misery so that he could continue with his original intent.

“I’m sure I will be able to make do, although I will take up your offered suggestion if the need arises. Thank you.” He casually walked off deeper into the store. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Tsukishima’s shoulders slump, possibly exhausted by having to deal with the prickly customer that had just passed him by. Taking his time, Oikawa loitered around the area, pretending to exam the different colored hydrangeas and the exquisitely kept irises. Tsukishima walked out of the back room a few moments later, and by then Oikawa had moved on to exam the plant seeds and pots placed on a shelf, tempting others who walked into the store to create their own garden. The man disappeared, the bell indicating his departure, and Oikawa saw a smaller brunet, perhaps four centimeters smaller than himself, join the expressionless man on his way out. Upon his arrival, Tsukishima seemed to lighten up, his shoulders lifting and his mouth turning up at the corners at the enthusiasm of the other man. They walked away leisurely, giving enough time for Oikawa to see them twine hands and for Tsukishima to give the brunet a quick peck on the cheek. He stifled a second bout of laughter before turning around to make his way through the columns and hanging pots of the shop.

He finally arrived in the vicinity of the back counter, getting side tracked by the small adjustments he would make to the displays to showcase more of the blooming flowers. Roses, late wisterias, and equally as late pink moss climbed their way out of pots to show their faces to the world. Carefully bred colors created rainbow hues and the minor fixes he made pulled out the more muted varieties. He smiled, thinking about what Iwaizumi would say, when two arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a chin dug into his shoulder softly. A breathy huff escaped Oikawa at the sudden affection but he only tilted his head to let it rest on the other’s before continuing his process.

“How was work today, Tōru?” The questions came from the man behind him, accompanied by a kiss to his neck, tickling him and making him snort in reaction. A rumbling coming from the other’s chest, a sign of suppressed laughter that had Oikawa grinning softly.

“Work was fine. Tobio-chan was manageable. The little shrimpy one got into another fight with him though. They stopped talking to each other, got everyone else involved in the drama.”

“I’m sure you were entirely too happy to take Shrimpy’s side, hm.” A chuckle made its way out of Oikawa’s throat.

“Of course. Any chance I get, I will goad Tobio-chan. Anyways, how was your day, Hajime?” Hajime hummed a lilting song in contemplation.

“I would suppose it’s fine. Tsukishima-kun is doing well, despite not being a very social person. Knowledgeable about flowers. He only started working two days ago, so I didn’t get around to telling you about him.”

“I saw him on the way in. I could tell he wanted nothing more than to leave me alone. Not a drop of interest in my issues.”

“Well all of your issues are rather petty.” Oikawa swatted Iwaizumi’s arms off of him at that statement. He twisted around in mock disgust.

“Hajime, how dare you?” Iwaizumi only replied with a stretching smile, the one that crinkled his eyes and brought out his single dimple. It never failed to catch Oikawa’s breathe, how absolutely beautiful he looked in those moments. He turned to walk into the back room once again, calling out something about needing to finish the arrangement for Oikawa’s mother because, “I’m sure you forgot about your own mother’s birthday,” but he wasn’t listening anymore. His attention had strayed once again to the glinting silver ring on his finger, as if the acknowledgement of its presence had made it suddenly come to life from being a dull metal band. It matched with the one Iwaizumi currently wore.

It was if the world stood still for just a moment, the tree branches ceasing to sway, leaves settling their rustling, and even the people seemed to hold their breath; for just a moment, it was peaceful and statuesque. Then time flowed by, matching its normal pace once again, and Iwaizumi had come back, slight concern dancing in his eyes. He reassured his fiancé with a smile, not meant for happiness but for soothing, and it worked quite easily. His eyes relaxed, and he slipped his hand into Oikawa’s and tugged at it to prompt him to move along. They walked out of the shop, shoulders brushing at their proximity, and Oikawa took a breath of humid air. Summer had begun, and his love could only grow.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i have risen from the dead to post this for my wonderful exchange giftee. they changed their username so i don't know who they are anymore, but this is for you!


End file.
